Since the beginning of recorded history, mankind has had a universal desire to predict his future and receive guidance from unseen forces. This inate tendancy has led to the development of various entertainment technologies that address this need.
Some of these constructs are comprised of complex belief systems while others are comprised of light-hearted devices of chance such as Dice or Tarot Cards The present invention was inspired by such light-hearted devices of chance.
This present invention relates to an Entertaining Growth System that entertains individuals by allowing the randomness of plant growth to be utilized within this device of chance. The key to this Entertaining Growth System is a specially designed lid otherwise known henceforth as a Lid Indica.
In a simple embodiment of the present invention there is a small pot, potting soil, some water, a seed and a lid for the pot. The lid fits over the pot comfortably and has two holes large enough for a seedling to grow through. These holes are labeled xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d.
The user plants the seed in the pot and at some point before the seedling emerges the user asks the seed a question; in a simple case, a xe2x80x9cYes/Noxe2x80x9d question. When the seedling emerges from the soil, because of phototropism it then must go through one of the holes in the Lid Indica. The user""s question is finally answered by the label of the hole through which the seedling emerges.